Gone
by Evidence
Summary: A cryptic phone call from Jack propels Sam to travel to Yellowstone in search of him. J/S
1. Default Chapter

Title: Gone 

Chapter: 1

Author: Evidence

Rating: PG-13

Author's Notes: Special thank you to Sweatergirl for betaing this- she had her work cut out for her!  This takes place after the events of FO have unfolded.  A shout out to the Maple Street gang who makes message boards fun! :D

The walls had been all the same- colorless, a blah white shade that equaled her empty emotions.  She had stared at them for weeks until the doctor had said she could be released.  Now she lay in her own bed staring at the pale green walls in her small bedroom.  Her white lace sheets surrounded her in warmth but she didn't feel warm, she felt cold.  Her mind drifted to memories of sharing the sheets with a certain FBI agent.  

He had visited her during her stay at the hospital several times.  It was when he came two days ago that she realized something was different.  The color was absent from his face and he kept rambling about a case they were working on.

"Jack, what's the matter?" she had asked.

He had dropped his head done so that his eyes were on the bed sheets.  "I need to tell you something.  After the bookstore I decided to go back home.  I'm with Marie right now."

"Oh," she had responded feeling a pain course through her body, worse than a bullet breaking through flesh.

"Barry made me realize where I belong…with my family."

She had only nodded.

"It was over between us anyways but…I wanted to be honest with you."

"Um, yeah."  She had wanted him to leave at that moment because tears were filling her eyes.  She didn't want him to see her cry.

"We are going on a vacation together to Yellowstone National Park so when you get back to work Vivian will be in charge."

"How long is this vacation?"  Her mouth was dry.

"A few weeks, we really need to… reconnect."  His hand had shook as he raised it to wipe a hair from her forehead.  "I'll see you when I get back." 

"Ah, huh."

The pale green walls of her bedroom did nothing to lighten Samantha's mood.  Her relationship with Jack was suppose to be just like every guy she dated- no pressure, no future.  She had never expected to fall in love.  She knew that it was love and not just about sex.  When he looked at her, she felt happy.  When he took an interest in what she said, her day was made.  To be without seeing him for a day was torture.  He was in her thoughts constantly whether at the supermarket as she picked up a lobster or at her mailbox as she grabbed magazines she would never read.  He overtook her, which had been scary at first, but now she was ready to make that commitment.  Getting shot had given her an epiphany and she knew now that she wanted Jack in her life- permanently.  He had chosen the same occasion to go back to the wife, whom he had nothing in common with.

Sam had once promised herself she would never let a man hurt her, but Jack Malone had done just that.

**

She felt old as she walked down the hall, a cane in one hand.  She limped along, still feeling the tenderness in the leg that took the bullet.  Her heart was beating fast; she had been away from work so long.  Vivian was the first to see her.

"Samantha!  Welcome back."  She gently hugged her pulling back to look at her good.  "Oh, Sam…you're still upset."

Vivian had visited Sam after Jack left that day.  For the first time in her life, Sam opened up fully to another person and revealed how she felt about Jack to Vivian.  Vivian had tried to encourage her to hang in, but Sam was lost in the tide of fear of not being with him ever again.

"Sam, look at you!"  Danny smiled brightly approaching the women.

"Hey, Danny, have you been keeping the office running smoothly?"

"I've been trying," he said with a laugh.

"Sam, I'm glad you're back,"  Martin said, appearing from behind her.

"I'm glad I'm back too."

"I'm afraid you can't be in the field yet but I do have some photographs that I want you to take a look at.  Danny, Martin go interview Joe Gallese again, I think he's lying to us," Vivian instructed.

"We're on it," Danny nodded his head and took off with Martin.

**

Sam scanned the photographs but found nothing revealing.  She was bored.  Her whole life had changed: Jack was no longer in it, she couldn't work in the field for a while, her leg would never be the same.  

She sighed, wiping away tears.  Her cell phone buzzed alerting her to a phone call.

"Hello."

"Sam?"  The line was full of static but she immediately recognized the voice.

"Jack!"

"I need your help." His next words were lost as the static took over.

"Jack, I can't hear you."

"There's…problem…gun…blood…"

Her mind began racing.  What the hell was going on?

"Yellowstone…Sam…please…"

"Jack, I'm losing you."  

"Help me…" with that the line went dead.

"Jack?  Jack!"  She yelled into the phone.  There was no response.  Something was wrong, horribly wrong.

To be continued… 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Gone Chapter: 2 Author: Evidence 

Rating: PG-13

Author's Notes: Thank you to Sweatergirl for the betaing this story and of course Maple Street- who doesn't want to live there?

The cane clattered on the linoleum.  Nearly out of breath Sam reached Vivian's office.  "Viv…" she began.

"Did you find anything in the photos?"

"No…"

"Damn, I was hoping I missed something."

"Viv…"

Vivian, finally taking her eyes off a blinking computer screen, looked at her fellow FBI agent.  "What's the matter?"

"I just received a phone call from Jack, he's in trouble."

"Jack called you?"

"Yes, the static cut us off but he mentioned blood…"

"Samantha," Vivian sighed deeply wondering how to phrase her wording.  "You need to forget about him for now and concentrate on your health; you still have a ways to go."

Sam put her hand to her now aching forehead.  Vivian wasn't listening to her.  She had to make her understand.  "Look Jack is in trouble.  Not trouble with me or his wife, mortal danger.  He needs our help."

"Okay, let's assume for a minute Jack is in a dangerous situation; why would he call you and not 911?"

"I don't know but he did call me and Viv," her voice shook, "we have to go to him now before it's too late."

"Whoa, you're not going anywhere.  Tell you what, I'll call our fellow agents located in the area of Yellowstone and have them investigate on the side for us.  Okay?" 

Sam nodded although every fiber of her being said "no.'

"Why don't you go home now and get some rest.  I'll call you if any information arrives."

Sam could see that under the gentleness of the line, Vivian was ordering her to go home.  "Please call me."

There was nothing good on television.  She didn't feel like eating.  Even her precious music collection did nothing to cheer her up or to get her mind off Jack.  She went to bed and stared at the ceiling until her ringing phone persuaded her to move from her spot.

"Hello."  She wished that it were Jack.

"Sam, it's Vivian." Her voice was very stressed.

"Did you find out anything?"

"Yes, Jack did place a 911 phone call."

Sam's heart was beating as if it would come out of her chest.

Vivian paused before continuing.  "The 911 operator only could make out part of the conversation due to the static.  He told her: "Jack Malone…two suspicious men…they're at…please help us." Specialists are working on the tape now."

The information surreally seeped into Samantha's brain.  "Anything else?"

"No, he then called you."

She waited until Vivian had hung up before she cried.

No sleep came to her and by morning she knew what she had to do- get to Yellowstone and find Jack.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Gone Chapter: 3 Author: Evidence 

Rating: PG-13

Author's Notes: Kudos go to Sweatergirl who has the huge task of editing this, thanks again! Thanks also to all the wonderful writers that live on Maple Street- your reviews mean a lot.

The clouds floated by the airplane window on a journey of their own.  Samantha watched them transfixed by the motion.  She popped a pain pill; her leg was aching from sitting in one position for too long.  She was close though, close to Yellowstone and hopefully Jack.  His image appeared on every cloud: a smile, a glance, a wink.  I'm coming, Jack, she thought.

Logic had been thrown out of the window.  She felt the need, the compulsion to head to Yellowstone and find Jack even though she knew the odds were stacked against her.  Yellowstone National Park was huge, the largest park in the United States.  It was located in three states, Wyoming, Idaho and Montana.  She had taken a plane to Billings, Montana because it was the only one headed in her direction.  Was Jack staying near the Montana border?  She had no clue.

The plane ride was uneventful and grabbing her one bag of luggage Sam limped to a shuttle van.

"Do you need a ride?" the friendly driver asked.

"Yes…what can you tell me about Yellowstone National Park?"

"Oh, let's see it was set aside as a National Park back in 1872.  Do you know who was President at the time?"

Sam shook her head, "No, who?'

"Ulysses S. Grant.  It is quite wild there.  I saw a mountain lion once."

This was not helping Samantha.  "Thank you for the information."

"Hey, no problem. Here let me grab your bag." He picked it and put it into the back of the van.  "My name's Richie."

"Samantha."

"If I can be nosy, what happened to your leg?"

"Oh, I was shot."

Richie's face dropped.  "Shot?  How…um, never mind.  Where are you heading-Yellowstone?"

"Yes, thank you for the information on it."

He smiled.  "No problem the little girl that was here a couple of days ago wanted to know all about it."

Sam's heart raced.  "Little girl.  What little girl?"

"Oh, she was here with her mom and dad and sister.  I think her name was Kay."

"Kate?"

Richie snapped his fingers.  "That's it!"

"Where were they headed?  Do you know?"

Richie gave her a questioning look, 'Why do you want to know?"

"I'm here to find them." She whipped out her badge.  "I'm Special Agent Samantha Spade, from the Missing Person's Unit."

"Oh," Richie looked impressed, "Well the guy said they were staying in the water slide zone."

"Water slide zone?"

"That's what I call it because you can camp near this huge waterfall."  He opened the passenger door and produced a map from the glove department.  "It's right here." Richie pointed with his index finger.

Samantha smiled for the first time in a long while.  "Thank you Richie!  I need your help to get there."

Richie scratched at his black curls.  "Well, the shuttle doesn't go there…"

"I'll pay you but please- this is a matter of life and death."

Richie sighed deeply.  "Okay, anything for my country."

Sam got into the passenger seat.  "Let's get going."

"Whatever you say Ma'am."

Sam pondered asking the question that was nagging at her.  "Richie, did the man and woman look happy, like they were in love?"

Richie chuckled.  "I've never seen a more distant couple.  Why?"

Smiling to herself, Sam answered, "No reason."

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Gone Chapter: 4 Author: Evidence 

Rating: PG –13

Author's Notes: Well thanks to Sweatergirl's super fast betaing you are getting to read this sooner than I thought! So thanks Sweatergirl, Maple Street Gang, and the preview master for the nice comments.  This is a different kind of chapter but as the story goes on, it will make more sense.

The shuttle van lurched after hitting a large pothole.  Sam put her hands protectively over the injured leg.

"Sorry about that," Richie said making a slight frown.

"It's fine," she lied, and reached for her travel bag behind her.

"Hey, wait and I'll stop so you can get what you need."  Richie pulled off to the side of the road.

'Thanks," she said getting out of the van so that she could grasp the bag in the seat behind her.  The bottle was easy to find and she popped two pills with ease.

"Don't you want any water with that?" Richie asked.

She shook her head, "They're down, I'm fine." She moved back to the passenger seat.

"Um…what are those?"

"My pills?" Sam asked and with a nod from Richie answered, "They are pain pills for my leg."

"Oh," he smiled. "Just was curious."

"How much longer until we get to the water slide zone?"  Sam looked at the city landscape outside the window.  She longed to see wild animals, trees that touched the sky, the sounds of rushing water; then she would know that she was closer to Jack.

Richie pulled back onto the road.  "Still a ways.  We have to pass through some smaller towns and then we'll be at Yellowstone.  From there just a couple of miles."

The passenger sighed.

"We'll get there Ma'am, I promise."

"It seems so far away."

"We are going to Wyoming…have you ever been there before?"  Richie was trying to just make some idle conversation to lighten the agent's darkened mood.

Samantha tightened her ponytail.  "Yes, once."

"Oh, on vacation?"

"You could say that."

Richie frowned; having a conversation with this woman wasn't easy.

"So when did you go, when you were a kid or an adult?"

She shot him an icy look.  "Can we drop it, please?"

"Sure," he swallowed, not sure what to do next.

The words came as a surprise to him.  "I'm sorry, I'm just upset.  I was here years ago when I was kid.  We were visiting family…it wasn't pleasant."

"I'm sorry."

"It's in the past now."

A male voice came yelling through the radio on the dashboard, "Richie! Where the hell are you?"

"Shit!" Richie instantly grabbed for the walkie-talkie, "That's my boss- I forgot to tell him I was asked by the government…" His sentence was incomplete as the walkie-talkie was ripped from his hand.

"You can't tell him anything so just ignore him."

"But…"

"Richie, this is more important than your boss."

Richie nodded, not sure what to make of the situation, she seemed so nice and normal when he first met her.  She was a FBI agent, he saw the badge.  Badges could be faked.  She had a gun, she was popping "pain" pills, a bullet wound in her leg…what if she was a criminal and he was helping her to escape?  Fear took over his every pore.  Sweat proceeded to drip down his back.  His hands clenched the steering wheel.  

Samantha, being trained to observe shifts in behavior, saw Richie's response to her action.  Damn it! I scared him shitless; he'll want to drop me off at the nearest exit.  Her head pounded as she thought of what she could do.

Richie pulled off the road.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I, um, need to use the restroom."

"There is no time for that."

"Well, I better make time."  Richie rounded a corner to a waiting McDonalds.  

She had to reach Jack, he needed her.  Her head felt like it was breaking apart as if cinder blocks were falling on top of it.  Removing her gun from its holster she pointed it at Richie.  "Drive."

"Please," the van stopped and he was whimpering, "please don't kill me."

"I'm not going to kill you but I need you to bring me to the water slide zone."

"I can't."  Tears were streaking down his face.

The pounding in her head wouldn't cease.  "Get out."

Nearly falling out of the van, Richie ran to the McDonalds.

The police will be here soon, Sam thought. I have to get going.  The map where Richie had pointed out the water slide zone laid on the dashboard.  Looking it over, Sam switched seats and pulled the van out of the parking lot.

She speeded a long trying to gain time over the police she knew would be following her.  What was the matter with her, why did she act like that with Richie?  Shoving the questions aside she concentrated on the road ahead.  I'm coming Jack.

He drowned two orange sodas and kept his eyes fixed on the payphone.  He should call the police, he knew that.  Something inside of him told him that the agent, Samantha, had just overreacted.  That she hadn't meant to do the things she had.  If he called the cops, she would be in big trouble and no one would probably find that man and his family in time.  He couldn't live with their deaths on his conscience.  

Pushing his hand through his thick curls he decided what to do: call the police and say his van was stolen but not tell the direction the person who stole it was going.  The thief he would also describe as a large man.  

Heading over to the payphone, a memory entered Richie's mind:  the man and his family in the back of the van.  The man and the woman were arguing in friendly tones, as if the children wouldn't pick up on it.  The woman only yelled once to say, "I know I'm not like her!" It was only at that moment that Richie realized who the her was.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Gone Chapter: 5 Author: Evidence 

Rating: PG-13

Author's Notes: Thanks to Sweatergirl for betaing, the Preview Master for the support, and the gang at Maple Street.  Chapter 6 will be up very soon.

Dusk was descending on the valley below.  Sam clicked on the lights still checking the rearview mirror to see if the police had reached her.  She was in Wyoming now, in Yellowstone, closer to Jack.  By her calculations she would reach the water slide zone by midnight.  The darkness would hinder her search, but she knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep.  Not while Jack could be lying hurt somewhere.  By morning the area would be thick with cops, cops not looking for Jack, but cops there to arrest her.  She had thrown her career away, set herself up for jail by her actions with Richie.  In many ways it seemed so trivial compared to what Jack must be going through.  She prayed that his girls were all right and even hoped nothing had happened to Marie.

She drove deeper and deeper into the park; into the vast darkness swallowing the small white van whole.  Sam stopped to pop two more pills.  The driving was taking a toll on her leg even though she was not accelerating with it.  But she would not give up, at any risk, until she got Jack back.  Back home to New York and somehow back into her arms.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The campfire glistened as sparks licked at the side of the cliff.  The heat from it was doing nothing to warm the coldness that had invaded Jack Malone's body.  He felt frozen and glued to his spot on the ground.  

The two men sat at the campfire blackening marshmallows as if this were some Boy Scout party.  They never looked at him, and he sensed their fear ever since they discovered his badge on him.  They knew that others would be there soon, looking for him.  He knew that justice would be done.  Jack just prayed that his daughters were all right and that nothing had happened to Marie; they needed their mother.  He was sure that the FBI would find them, they had to.

A shadow appeared on the yellow brightness of the flames.  Jack moved his bound body to get a better look.  His heart leaped.  A park ranger stood in front of he two men who had now become silent.  

Jack found this voice.  "Sir, these two men…"

"Quiet," he ordered Jack.  To the men, "Why is he here?"

The man with black hair shook his head, "We, we wanted to know what you wanted to do with him."

The park ranger's eyes narrowed.  "What do you think?  Seeing the two of you screwed up!"

"It's just he's an FBI agent…"

"His name's Jack Malone," the other man finished.  

Jack stared hard at the ranger trying to comprehend how this could all be happening.  His stomach twisted at the thought that Samantha was in New York thinking he didn't care about her anymore.  You are so wrong, Sam, he thought.

"I don't care who he is, the plan is the same." The ranger stopped and turned so that his nametag was evident, Addison.  "Just kill him in the morning."

"Okay," the black haired man nodded.

"Then we'll deal with those brats and that woman."

Jack felt his chest tighten.  "Please leave them alone."

"Sorry, Mr. Malone but they know too much." Addison grinned.

Addison began departing the way he came.

"Hey, where are you going?" The other man asked.

"Back to their camping zone, I'll get rid of the evidence, and wait to see if anyone shows up looking for them."

"What if someone does?"

Addison's eyes glimmered through the lighted fire.  "Oh, then I'm going to have some fun."

To be continued… 


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Gone Chapter: 6 Author: Evidence 

Rating: PG-13

Author's Notes: Thanks again to Sweatergirl, the Preview Master's support, and the gang at Maple Street.  

The darkness had obstructed most of Addison's view.  He only carried with him a small flashlight as to not attract attention.  He saw the flash of headlights before he heard the soft drone of a vehicle approaching.  He whirled around, clutching the flashlight in one hand and the plastic trash bag in the other.

The van spluttered as it came to a stop.  Its gas was used and Samantha had no idea how she would get back to civilization once she found Jack.  She noticed the figure and instinctively put her hand to her gun.  Concentrating, she saw that he was a park ranger and left her hand at her side as she exited the vehicle.  Grabbing her bag, she joined him at the site Richie called the water slide zone.  Indeed it looked like one.  A rushing waterfall was only 50 yards away and  lush green hills surrounded her.

Over the racket of the water she yelled a "Hello" to the ranger.  His head seemed to nod.

Her eyes began scanning the area in front of her.  Two tents stood, undisturbed, the ash of a campfire was present.  This was Jack's campsite.  Her head jerked to Addison.

"Mr…", reading his name tag in the half-light, "Addison, do you know what happened to these people."

Addison chose his words carefully.  "They left, Ma'am.  Decided not to stay."

Sam frowned.  "They left their tents behind?"

"If anyone wanted to borrow them, they thought they would leave them here."

That made no sense.  Rubbing her temple, Sam tried to connect the dots in front of her.  She opened up her bag and retrieved two more pills, swallowing them quickly.

"What are those?" Addison asked, his curiosity peaked.

"Oh, pain pills for my leg, I was shot."

Addison's heart did a tumble.  She must be an agent like the one he had.

Sam's eyes continued to scan the campsite.  The headlights from the van shone on some glittering object.  Moving forward Sam reached over and grabbed a necklace from the ground.  She took a small black flashlight from her bag and clicking it on examined the necklace. Recognition took hold; St. Jude, the patron saint of hopeless causes, was staring back at her.  Jack's chain, the one given to him by Chet Collins after his boy was found.  There was no way that Jack would ever leave this behind.  Her head was swirling, pounding again but it only took her an instant to realize that Addison most likely had a part in Jack's disappearance.

"Find something?" he asked from behind her.

"Oh, no, nothing important." She slipped it into her jean's pocket and turned around slowly.

The sweat was dripping off of Addison.  He had to do something quick or else everything he had worked for would be lost.  Looking past the woman, he narrowed his eyes.  "What the hell is that?"

Sam turned to see although the landscape was had not changed.  Fear gripping her, she grabbed her gun and spun back around.  Her gun was pointed at Addison and his at her.  She swallowed looking at the gun.  Thoughts of Barry entered her head: the gun going off, the pain searing through her leg, Jack trading his life for her.  The wound on her leg felt hot and painful as if she was experiencing getting shot all over again.

Addison's finger pressed against the trigger of the gun.  Who was going to shoot first? Could he survive if she got a shot off?  

Samantha bit her lip.  They were at a standstill.  Neither one was willing to take the first shot.  They were so close that any firing could result in both of their deaths.  There had to be something she could do.  She willed her brain to think of some solution and then like a light from heaven, she knew what to do.

Quickly aiming her gun at the headlights she took both of them out before throwing herself to the ground and turning, missing a volley from Addison.  It was pitch black now.  She could barely make out his figure as he accidentally tripped over the trash bag.  She backed up on her stomach, her gun still pointing in his direction, the bag over her arm.  The sound of a gun going off echoed in the night.  He had missed her entirely.  She backed up until she was past the tents and then sat up behind them.  Another gunshot, far away from her.

Sam wetted her lip and tried to make out his figure between the two tents.  It was like he was invisible.  She heard the van start and then quickly die.  He was trying to make his escape.  She pointed her gun at where she believed she left the van and aimed.  The bullet connected with metal.  She heard his gun and saw the bullet sweep into one of the tents.  She fired again aiming higher.  The windshield broke in a crash.  

"Give it up!" She yelled to him.  "I don't want to kill you I just want to know what happened to the man and his family."

There was no response.  Sam waited, counting to two hundred before slowly starting for the van.  She might have injured or killed him.  She didn't want him dead, he was her link to Jack.

She felt the still warm engine under her outstretched hand.  Rounding about she came to the driver's door.  It was open.  A body looked to be slumped inside of it, feeling with her hand she knew Addison was half hanging out.  He must be dead, she thought, still keeping the gun trained on his body, looking for any signs of life.  

As her hand touched his neck, searching for a pulse, a flash of pain greeted her as his head connected with hers.  She stumbled backward.  He threw his body forward, slamming against her and landing her on the ground.  Her gun fell out of her hand.  Addison pointed the muzzle of his gun at her forehead.

She felt like all breathing had stopped.  He pulled the trigger but no bullet soared through her temple killing her. He tried again.  The gun was jammed.  Gulping in some much needed air, Sam watched him back off of her, accessing the gun. She took the opportunity to throw herself at him, knocking him backwards.  Her sweaty hands fumbled to hold on to the gun as they wrestled back and forth for it.  His knee jabbed at the wound on her leg sending her entire body into a spasm.  Her hands let go of the gun.

He tried to shoot again but failed. Turning the gun over he slammed the but of it into her head.

She saw Jack's face right before darkness took over.

To be continued…    


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Gone Chapter: 7 Author: Evidence 

Rating: PG-13

Author's Notes: Again the same thanks- to Sweatergirl, the Preview Master (hey, you've got the same initials as PM ;)), and the Maple Street gang.  Hope you enjoy! 

Sensations came to her as if she were in a dream.  She felt pain.  She felt like she was moving.  The smell of trees filled her nostrils.  She could hear voices.  She tried to remember where she was, what had happened but everything seemed foggy at the moment.

Then out of nowhere she heard her name being called, "Sam!"

Recognition took over- Jack; Jack's voice was saying her name.

Her eyes fluttered but then she felt herself fall on to the ground.  It was then that she realized that she had been dragged to this spot.

"Hey, he knows her!" a male voice said.

"A friend of yours Malone?"  Addison was speaking, she could imagine his smirk.

"You could say that," Jack's voice shook slightly.

Jack was alive, Samantha thought.  He sounded okay, too.  She had screwed everything up but there would be a way out of this, there had to be.

"Your friend is out cold, Malone.  I caught her at your campsite.  Too bad really.  If she had been some tourist and not someone looking for you, she might have lived."  Addison laughed with a horrifying glimmer of evil beseeched in his voice.

Sam kept her body as still as possible. 

Jack watched as Addison drew nearer to Sam.  Jack's heart was beating hard and he was now opening struggling with the ropes that constrained him.

"She's very fond of these," Addison held the bottle of pain pills between his thumb and pinky.

"She needs them."

"I'm sure she does but oh well.  That's how the cookie crumbles."  He opened the bottle and threw the pills into the crackling fire.  The fire grew hotter leaping slightly.

Jack gulped.  Sam was going to be in great pain without those.

Addison walked over to Samantha bending down to look at her face. "She fights very well.  Refused to give up."  He traced his index finger down the side of her face.

Sam had the urge to take her fist to his head but she redrew knowing that pretending to be out was the only chance of survival.

"Get your hands off of her!"  Jack's voice rose.

"Kinda of possessive, aren't we?"  Addison left out a laugh.  "Let's see if she's really unconscious."

He balled his hand into a fist and placed it on top of the gunshot wound.

"No, please," Jack pleaded.

Addison pulled his arm up and sprang it down onto the wound.

Sam bit her tongue to keep from screaming out.

"Sam…" Jack's voice was soft.

"Well, she looks like she's Sleeping Beauty although no handsome prince is coming to rescue her."  Addison looked at the blood covering his fist.  "I hope she doesn't bleed to death.  I wasn't expecting blood."

"You bastard, you fucking bastard."

"Oh, watch the mouth Mr. Malone. Your daughters would be shocked to hear you talk like that."

"My daughters.  Are they all right?  Where do you have them?"

"Up the trail here," one of the men said gesturing.

"Shut up!" Addison looked venomness.  "They be dead soon. Right now I have one last thing to take care of before I take care of you two." He pointed at his men, "Come down here with me."

They both rose like faithful servants.

When Addison was not of earshot, Jack spoke, "Samantha can you hear me/"

"Yes," she responded thickly, her mouth full of blood.

"Sam, how did you find me?"

"You called me remember?" she smiled at him and slowly proceeded to move to a kneeing position.  Her leg felt like it was on fire and she longed for one of her pain pills.  She quickly pulled at the ropes until one knot withdrew allowing him to swing his arm out.  They made short work of the other binds.

From a distance a gunshot echoed through the woods.  Another soon followed.

"The creep must have killed his partners," Sam said looking at the area they had vanished into.

"Yeah, and he'll be back once he gets rid of the bodies.  We better get moving.  Can you walk?"

Sam nodded although she was unsure that she could.  

"Lean on me," Jack said moving a strand of hair from her face.  "I'm sorry I hurt you."

"No worse than Addison." She grinned slightly.

"Well according to one dead man, my kids are somewhere this way." He pointed in the direction.

They began walking as quickly as they could.  "Jack, you said something about a gun and blood in your message."

He shut his eyes momentarily.  "They shot at Kate."

Sam gasped.

"She's okay, it turned out to be just a nick but…"

"We'll find them Jack, I promise."

Jack nodded but she saw the tears brimming at his eyes.

Jack kept glancing at Sam's watch watching as minutes sped away.  Pain was encasing Sam's body with each step she took.  Jack's arm was swung around her pulling her up.  They were losing time, precious time.  Addison would be fast approaching them and he knew where he was headed; they were drifting along the woods hoping to stumble upon the Malone girls.  Samantha knew what she had to do.

"Jack, stop for a second."

"We have to keep going…"

"No, you have to keep going.  I'm slowing you down.  Go ahead, find the girls, find Marie.  Make sure they are safe.  I'll wait here."

Jack shook his head.  "I'm not leaving you here with that lunatic running loose.  We are staying together."

"Listen to me, do this for your kids, okay.  I'm not just going to stand here and wait for Addison to find me.  I'll hide in the brush.  Maybe I'll get lucky and be able to overtake him."

"Sam…"

"Go now before it's too late."  She set her eyes upon his face.  "Look I have a good luck charm with me." She pulled out the St. Jude's medal.

"I'll be back for you," his voice swayed slightly, "Don't do anything stupid."

"Me? Please." She said with an air of arrogance she wasn't feeling.

He kissed her on the cheek and headed higher into the wooden mountain.  Samantha watched him go. She settled in the brush and waited.  The area was in complete darkness still but soon the morning light would be dancing over the region.  She heard feet running in front of her- Addison.  It was now or never to make her move.

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Gone Chapter: 8 Author: Evidence 

Rating: PG-13

Author's Notes: Many thanks to Sweatergirl for the betaing.  A big hello to the resident genius ;) and of course Maple Street and it's crew.  This chapter is short and not so sweet. 

Sam could see Addison but rather heard his approaching footsteps.  He was slowing down in front of her hiding position.  Her leg was killing her and she was beginning to notice a slight tremor in her hands but she was not going to let anything defer her from her plan.  With force she sprang out of the brush and threw her body weight at Addison.

Addison fell, dropping his gun and flashlight in the process.  His knees hit the hard earth causing an anguished cry to emit from his lips.

Samantha took the opportunity to put his head in a nice chokehold, effectively cutting off the air supply.  Addison was not giving up though; his now free hands, searched for her face, clawing it the best he could with short nails. She used her free arm to try to push the hands away but he grasped at her wrist; twisting it, and creating dancing stars in front of her eyes.

Sam loosed her hold.  In a flash he pushed backwards so that she was now the one on the ground.  He turned quickly and grabbed one arm tugging her along.  She greeted him with a nice kick to the shin but his boot came effectively down on her face.

The wind was knocked out of her, all motion and feeling stopped.

She watched like some audience member instead of a participant.  Addison picked her up.  Even in the dark she could see the gleam in his eyes.  He threw her and she felt her body falling in slow motion almost as if she were standing above watching it happen.  She hit the ground hard and rolled, grass, branches, and rocks swiping at her.  Then finally she stopped.  Everything hurt.  Her eyes closed involuntarily and sleep quickly took over.  

She dreamt.  She dreamt of Jack smiling at her.  She dreamt of Jack kissing her.  She felt happy and then the dream changed.

She was standing at the bottom of a gully yelling for Jack.  He was above her looking down, shaking his head.  He was dressed in a black suit.  Marie was at his side, a shawl obscuring her face.  His daughters were there, too.  Suddenly the daughters vanished.

"Jack, what's happening?" Sam yelled up.

His eyes were dark.  "They're dead.  You killed my kids with your stupidity.  I'll never forgive you."

"No, they can't be dead."  Her heart was racing.

"It's your fault Samantha.  I am going to stay with Marie.  We need each other now."  They turned away from the gully, Jack's arm on Marie's back.  They walked out of sight.

"No!" Sam yelled.  "I love you, don't leave me here. Jack, come back, please.  Come back to me.  I'm so sorry about your daughters.  Jack!"

There was no response.

Dawn brought much needed vision to Jack.  He had gone around in circles for some time but finally had reached a new path.  Sweat trickled down his shirt making it stick to him.  He approached a clearing and his eyes gasped onto a sight.  "Oh, God…"

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Gone

Chapter: 9

Author: Evidence

Rating: PG-13

Author's Notes: A little bit longer chapter.  Thanks again to everyone.

A ring of perspiration had formed on the counter space.  Richie wiped it with the sleeve of his shirt.  He had time for a quick soda break as he was now demoted to holding signs emblazed with the names of people who had preordered the shuttle service.  He was no longer able to drive one since not being able to tell his employers what happened to the last van.  He wondered how the blond woman was and if she had found the man and his family.  

"I'll have a bagel with cream cheese and a cup of coffee, please.  Black, two sugars."

Richie turned to see who was speaking.  A man dressed in a tan suit with short brown hair sat two seats down from him.  Richie dismissed him as some business type in town for a meeting.

"Hey."

Richie turned.  The stranger was talking to him.

"I'm heading to Yellowstone, ever been there?"

Richie shook his head; he wasn't in the mood for idle conversation with someone he didn't know.

"No?  Oh, darn I was going to ask you if saw any beautiful blonds lately."

He couldn't stop his head from spinning to face the other man.

"Oh, you have, haven't you?"

Richie got up, ready to depart.  His gut was telling him to leave.  He only walked a few inches when a hand was on his shoulder.

"Hey, Richie, don't go, Martin's not done questioning you."

"Help!" Richie yelled looking for a security officer.

"Richie, calm down, we are not here to hurt you."  The man let go of his shoulder and positioned himself in front of him.  "I'm Danny Taylor, I work with the Missing Persons Unit, part of the FBI.  We need your help man."

FBI?  Isn't that where Samantha said she worked?

"Come on, Richie, Vivian has a table for us," the one called Danny began walking.

Richie followed, a lump in his throat.  They stopped at a table where a woman sat.

"Have a seat," she said pointing to the chair across from her.

Martin and Danny took seats on each side of Richie.  He felt their eyes boring into him.

"Richie, I work with a woman named Samantha Spade.  She's tall, blonde, walking with a limp right now.  We tracked her to his airport.  That's when the trail runs cold.  You see, we think someone gave her a ride somewhere…"

"Yeah and we think it's you," Danny finished for Vivian.

"I…I…" Richie couldn't get any words out.

"We are not here to arrest you or anything Richie, we just want to know where you dropped her off." Vivian folded her hands together.

"I don't know what you're talking about."  Richie somehow managed to croak out the words.

"Your boss says you lost one of the shuttle vans.  Did you give it someone?"  Martin was staring at him.

"No, I didn't."

"Look Rich, we are Samantha's friends man, help us find her."  Danny said, reaching into his pocket.  He pulled out a small picture and handed it to Richie.  "Here, see for yourself."

Richie scanned the photo.  A Christmas photo; people standing around a tree.  There was the woman sitting across from him, the dark haired man to his right and the one who ordered the bagel.  Richie's eyes grew wider, towards the far side of the photo stood a man and woman as close together as two people could be without actually touching.  The woman was Samantha and the man was Jack.

"You are their friends?"  Richie asked, lifting his eyes from the photo.

"Their?' Martin exclaimed.

"Have you seen both the man and the woman in this photo?" Vivian spoke quickly.

This time Richie nodded yes.

Birds.  Birds were singing.  Birds were singing over her.  Her eyelids flicked letting in bright light.  She stayed motionless for several moments before finally trying to move her hands.  One hand worked, then the next.  She could raise both arms.  Her toes curled.  Her legs could move about.  With great effort, Sam sat up.  The world spun for a second but then she was fine.

"Jack," she said out loud although he was nowhere in sight.  

Her leg ached bitterly.  Her hands were shaking badly, and sweat was pouring down her face.  She needed her pills.  She carved them.  But Addison had destroyed them.  They were gone.  

She slowly got up and began walking.  She was unsure where she was and what purpose aimlessly walking would accomplish.  She needed to keep moving, she knew that much.  She felt fevered and as if her body was not her own.

After awhile Sam's eyes peered on a sight- a pill bottle lying on the ground.  She tried to quickly get to it but her walking was hindered by the fevered feeling and the pain.  She went to grasp it, once she had reached the bottle, but her hand held air and nothing else.  It was gone, vanished.  

She turned and saw it on a stone behind her.  She moved to get it, again only air in her hand.

Her throat was dry, she felt like crying but one after another pill bottles appeared and she went for them.  Only nothing was there.

"Jack!" she yelled seeing him approach.  He held the pill bottle in his hand.  

"Looking for these?"

"Yes, and you.  Oh, Jack I knew I could count on you." As she went to put her arms around him, his body left and she hit the ground.

A sharp pain triggered in her good leg.  Reaching down into her pocket she found the St. Jude medal.  It glistened in the light. A memory burned brightly in her head.  Jack in bed telling her about his leg.  Jack telling her how it's hard when you stop talking heavy pain medication.  His smile at saying that pain pills were addictive like any drug and when you went off of them, you went into withdrawn.  

Samantha was never one for religion but she found herself clasping the chain around her neck.  She trudged on ignoring the appearing pill bottles and the pain.  She walked and walked until she smelt the ash of a dead fire.  At first she was reluctant to go look believing it to be people camping.  The medal was cold against her skin and the feel of it brought her to follow her nose.

If she hadn't she would have never seen her lying on the ground, strapped to a tree, a gag on her mouth.  Samantha removed the gag, looking into the woman's eyes.  "Marie…"

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Gone Chapter 10 Author: Evidence 

Rating: PG-13

Author's Notes: Thanks to Sweatergirl for the awesome betaing, D for the encouragement and the wonderful people at Maple Street who are a true inspiration.  Thanks again for the reviews!

It felt so surreal to Samantha.  First she was shot, then Jack decided to give his marriage a second try, next she found herself searching Yellowstone for him, and now she was pulling a gag off his wife's mouth.

"Marie, are you okay?"

"The girls! Where are the girls?" She managed to say in between gasps of breath.  

Sam bit her lip.  "Jack's looking for them."

"Jack's okay?" Marie's relief was evident.

Sam nodded. "He's fine."  She paused, thinking.  "Marie, how did you end up here?"

Marie swallowed air.  "Those men dropped me off.  Put me into the back of a truck and then tied me to this tree.  It was light out then."  Her body shivered.  Samantha instinctively put her hand on the other woman's shoulder. "They wouldn't tell what they did with Jack or the kids.  They put the gag into my mouth to shut me up.  I…I was so scared." Tears streamed down her face and Sam couldn't help but feel sorry for her. No matter what, those were Marie's kids that were missing and Sam knew that must have been a horrible feeling.

"We will find them Marie.  There is no reason to be scared, I'll get you out of here."  Sam looked the way she came; no way a truck could fit.  "Marie, which way did they drive here?"

"Behind me."

Sam moved behind the large tree, a wide-open path lay ahead. Tire tracks were present.  Sam's eyes gazed up to the mountainous terrain where Jack was, searching for his children and where Addison wasn't far behind.  She looked back down at the crying woman still leaning against the tree. She didn't hate her, at first when she realized the extent of her feelings, she thought she did. But now she knew that she didn't have any real ill feelings toward her instead she envied her, being Jack's wife and the mother of his children.  She wanted desperately to be trudging through the terrain with Jack but she knew what she had to do first- get Marie to safety.

"Come on, Marie, let me help you up.  I'm getting you out of here."

Marie carefully stood.  "But the kids…"

"Jack will find them."

Marie just nodded.

Off they went, leaning on each other, two women with much in common but who would never be friends.

Jack had managed to find a hidden spot where he could expel the emotions that had surfaced when he had finally reached the area the men had pointed towards.  He lost a few days worth of lunch, it seemed.

When Jack had first come upon the clearing he felt his heart clinch; time was suspended. He had encountered a lot in all his years on the job but nothing as horrifying as this.  There were bodies all in a heap as if they were leaves that had fallen from a tree.  Blood streamed around them and a great stench filled the air.  Jack had pushed back one body after another, searching for his girls.  Tears streaming down his face, stomach twisting, a burning sensation in his mouth.  When he saw earth, he knew his daughters were not at least in the pile of dead bodies.  These were freshly dead. There were upwards of twenty people, different ages, and races.  

It all made sense now.  Hanna had run off to go on her own little adventure.  She had come back soon after, white faced and unable to speak.  Soon the two men had approached, guns drawn. A shot was fired, Kate was nicked.  Over Marie's screaming, Jack had rushed the men, knocking them both to the ground and sending them into pain.  He yelled for his family to run but they stood there motionless.  So he left the two men and pulling his daughters and coaxing Marie took off.  He was able to find a hiding spot where he dialed 911 and then Sam.  If he were to die, he needed to hear her voice once again.  Just one last time.  The men had somehow found their location and soon Kate was being dragged out. When Jack went to take the offense he found something banging into his forehead and then stars. The next thing he knew he was tied up with the two men in front of a fire.

Hanna must have witnessed one the murders, Jack assumed, thus accounting for her expression and the men's chase.  Why these people were dead, Jack was not sure.  But he knew one thing he had to reach his kids before Addison did.

Just then a familiar voice reached his eardrums, "No!"

"Hanna…"

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Gone Chapter: 11 Author: Evidence 

Rating: PG-13

Author's Notes: Thanks to Sweatergirl for the betaing, and D and Maple Street for all the encouragement.  We are getting close to the end.

His feet stomped on the brush ahead of him.  His breath was ragged.  Branches cut into him as he quickly passed them by.  Finally he reached her.  He grabbed her and pulled her tightly into his arms.  She screamed until she heard him saying her name. Then she let herself go limp in his arms.

"Oh, Hanna," He felt wobbly.  There was no one around.  Addison wasn't there.

"Daddy."

"I'm here sweetie, Daddy's here."

"I saw…I saw it happen."

"What happened?  Where's Kate?"  His eyes scanned the trees.

"He took her."

Jack's heart began to pound.  "Who took her?"

"That man with the badge."  Tears swept down her cheeks.

Addison.  "It's okay, Hanna. I'll find her."

"I don't like him.  He would have grabbed me too but I kicked him.  Hard."

"Good girl," Jack closed his eyes and pressed his face to her hair.  "Which way did they go?"

"I'll show you."  

Jack opened his eyes and put her gently down.  Holding hands, she brought him to another path in the woods.  "That way, Daddy."

"I need you to come with me," he didn't want her to go.  But she wasn't safe anywhere here and Sam hadn't turned up yet.  

Hanna nodded her head and off they went searching for Addison and Kate.

"Just a little farther I think," Marie said taking another look at Samantha.  The sweat was still pouring down Sam's face and her color was off.  "Are you okay?"

Sam sighed.  "I'm all right. My leg is killing me and the man who is responsable for this mess burned my pain pills."

"Oh, dear," Marie said.  "Those things can be addictive."

"Yeah, they are.  I was having hallucations just before I found you."

"My God! Have they stopped?"  Marie seemed genuinely concerned.

"I see flashes but I'm ignoring them as best as I can."

"You're tougher than I am, I wouldn't be able to ignore them." Marie smiled slightly.

Samantha returned the smile.  "You had two kids, not sure I could do that."

"Oh, you could.  The delivery part is not fun but you end up with the most special gift in the whole world- a child."  Marie sniffled.

"Jack will find them you know he will."  

Marie slowed down her walking.  "I don't know if he can."

"Jack can do anything; he's wonderful at his job.  He'll find them."  

"I don't know how he does it, searching for missing people.  The horror of finding them died, having to tell their loved ones; why doesn't it bother him?"

Samantha stopped walking.  "But it does bother him.  It eats at him sometimes.  He's wept openingly for those people and children we found dead." 

"It bothers him? He has never said that once to me."

Samantha swallowed.  How's the best way to end this conversation- or should I keep it going, she pondered.  "Maybe he's never wanted to upset you…"

"Or never wanted to let me in."  Marie's eyes drifted to the ground.  "You know how he feels."

"Yes, but we have the same job so I understand how he feels because I feel the same way often."

"How you can stand doing what you do?"

Sam shrugged.  "It's important work.  We bring closure to a family even when it's bad news.  Those times that we find kids alive or track down adults…they are some of the best moments of your life.  The good outweighs the bad."

Marie began walking again.  "When did it start?"

"Did what start?"

"The affair."

Sam stopped again.  

"When?" Marie turned to face her.

In a reserved voice Sam said, "Let's not get into that."

"Was it at the time Jack was beginning to pull away from me or before?"

"Marie…"

Tears formed in the other woman's eyes.  "When did you steal my husband away from me?"

"You can't steal someone who doesn't want to be stolen." It was blunt but Sam wanted to get this line of questioning over with.

"That's true I guess.  Did you love him?"

"Yes."

Marie's hand wiped her face.  "Does he love you?"

"I hope so, I think so."

"Is he planning on leaving me for you?"

"No," now the tears were in Sam's eyes.  "He wants to make your marriage work.  He doesn't want to lose you or the kids."

Marie studied her for a minute.  "You really do love him, don't you?"

Sam could only nod.

"When we first were dating, every time he entered a room, I couldn't take my eyes off of him," Marie remembered, "then after a while I would forget he was sitting across from me reading the newspaper."

The tears chocked her words but Samantha managed to say, "I hate when he's trying to read something; the paper always obscures his eyes.  I need to look at those eyes."

"You've know him a while…"

Sam nodded, "A few years now."

"Have you always felt that way?"

"From the moment he called me into his office to introduce himself."

Marie closed her eyes.  "And you still feel like this when you're around him?"

"Yes."

"You came all the way out here to find him?"

"Yes."

"Did you have permission?"

"No."

"What if you lose your job?"

"I'll deal with that if it happens, Jack is more important."

A strange look passed over Marie's face.  "I should continue on.  It's just a little ways.  You need to find Jack."

"No, I need to make sure you're safe first."

Marie shook her head.  "I'm fine.  Get Jack and my kids."

"I don't even know where they are…"

"You'll find them." Marie started off.  "Samantha, that was an enlightening chat, thank you for being honest."

Sam watched her go, unsure of what happened.  She turned back and started the way she came.  

Time passed slowly it seemed. Her stomach growled with hunger.  She had just reached the spot where she had found Marie when she saw a two figures come out of the woods.  One was Addison and the other was Kate.

To be continued…


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Gone Chapter: 12 Author: Evidence 

Rating: PG-13

Author's Notes: Thanks to Sweatergirl for betaing, and D and the rest of Maple Street for the incredible encouragement! You guys rock so much!

The car pulled swiftly in front of her.  She recognized the familiar faces.  The other cars and trucks came to a halt.  Vivian reached her first.

"Marie! We're here, what happened?"  Vivian put her hand on the woman's shoulder.

"These men dropped me off a ways from here, they took the girls and Jack."

"How did you make it to the campsite?" Martin asked his eyes narrowing in on bullet holes in one of the tents.

"The trail I was on led me here."  Marie's voice shook.

"Do you know where Jack and the girls are?" Vivian asked.

Marie shook her head.  "Samantha is looking for them now."

Danny spun around, "You've seen Samantha?"

"Is she okay?' Martin asked.

"She's not wonderful.  Some park ranger named Addison, according to her, is behind all this.  He threw away her pain pills."

Martin and Danny exchanged a look.

Marie continued, "Samantha found me and helped me to get near here.  I sent her to find Jack and the girls."

"Does she have any idea where they are?" Danny asked.

"No.  We had an interesting conversation."  Marie looked into Vivian's eyes.

"Guys, set up the rangers, I want this whole area swept. They have to be in walking distance of the campsite."  Vivian turned back to Marie.

"We're on it," Danny started turning towards the park rangers.  "Okay, guys, lets look at that map and see where you will be searching."

Marie rubbed her eyes.  "How long have you known Vivian?"

"About the affair?"

Marie nodded.

"Before it began really."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

 Vivian sighed.  "Telling you wouldn't have done any good.  It would have served just to hurt you.'

"I'm already hurt."

Vivian moved and sat beside her on the log that was Marie's chair.  "They didn't do it out of malice, Marie."

"They are in love, aren't they?"

"Yes."

"I could tell.  Samantha speaks of Jack like he's the best thing in the world."

"The affair didn't happen because Jack was lonely, Marie.  I think he just finally realized he had feelings for Sam."

"He wants to be with her." The sadness filled Marie's voice so that it sounded deeper than usual.

"He chose to come back to you."

"That wasn't out of love but his sense of loyalty."

Vivian crossed her arms.  "What are you going to do about your marriage?"

"I don't know.  I really don't."  The tears swam again.  "What is most important now is getting them back safe."

"I agree. I need to help coordinate the search.  I'm still here if you need me." Vivian rose.

"Thank you," Marie said, "I have a lot to think about."

Sam quickly camouflaged herself in some brush. Addison was dragging Kate who was weeping softly.  His eyes were a blaze with anger.  He noticed the tree and Marie's absence from it.

"The bitch! Goddamn bitch got away!" He pulled Kate closer to his face.  "Did you hear me?  Your mother is gone!"

Kate's tears became louder.

Samantha clenched her fist.  He would pay for this, for hurting Kate.

"It was a perfect plan, perfect!" Addison still held Kate, his eyes wild.  "What press there would have been.  Yellowstone killing spree.  Murderer at large.  Then your little shit of a sister, had to see Don and Clay killing one of the tourists.  Your daddy made a phone call and that blonde chick came here to save you all."

Kate's eyes widened.  "Samantha."

I'm here, Sam thought.  Just give me a chance, once he puts that gun down.

"I would have been famous. Twenty-five tourists killed in a week.  And they never would have never caught me.  But because of your sister and father, my plan was ruined!  Now the authorities will be swarming all over here.  They'll find the bodies before I can bury them."  The gun swayed in his hand.  "They'll figure out that I did it.  These people would have just disappeared, gone missing.  Who did the crime?  No one would have ever known. Then your sister saw it happening.  Now everything is destroyed."  

Kate swallowed.

"I'm going to make your sister suffer.  You know that.  Suffer!"

"Kate!" a young voice yelled.  Hanna was running out of the woods, Jack just a step behind.

"Hanna, no!" Jack was yelling.

Addison turned letting go of Kate.  He pointed his gun straight at Hanna.

Ignoring all the pain she was feeling, Sam launched her self out of the brush. She ran full steam even though her leg had sharp pains riding through it.  

"You're the little shit…" Addison started.

Hanna stopped.

Sam continued coming at him.

Jack threw himself on top of Hanna, pushing her to the ground.

The gun went off.

Sam reached Addison and threw her weight at him.  He fell forward but grabbed her arm in the process landing her on the ground.

Kate screamed.

Addison turned; gun in hand, squeezing the trigger.

Kate's eyes filled with horror.

"Kate!" Jack yelled.

And in the one moment before the bullet made it's way to Kate, Samantha threw herself in front of the girl, in front of the bullet.  The pain gripped through like she was on fire just had it had felt when she had been shot at the bookstore.

To be continued…


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Gone Chapter: 13 

Rating: PG-13

Author's Notes: This is unbetaed because Sweatergirl is on vacation but I still wanted you guys to see it.  Thanks to D and Maple Street for all the support and comments!  One chapter left.

The images followed in together.  A sea of faces swarming above her.  Voices that she recognized reaching her ears.  She listened unable to do much more.

"Sam!" Jack's voice almost sounding as a cry as her body hit the ground.

Kate's scream.

Addison's face, gun still pointed, leaning over her.  Glaring almost.

She could hear feet.

She saw Addison begin to squeeze the trigger.

Addison hit the ground hard before the task could be completed.

Jack so close to her, slamming Addison over and over again.

Kate's screams rising.

"Daddy, you'll kill him!"  Hanna coming from behind.

The mixed anguished etched on Jack's face.  Using his belt to tie up Addison's arms.

Jack's eyes glued to hers.  "Sam, can you hear me?"

She couldn't speak, couldn't move.  She couldn't feel anything, not the ground, not the pain.  She could just look and listen, some mute character in a Greek play.

"Sam!" His voice was more desperate, urgent.

"Daddy what's wrong with her?"  Hanna asking joining her father's side.

"She was shot."

"Shouldn't she be yelling?  That's got to hurt."

Jack's lips quaking.  "Yes."

Soon she heard Danny's voice.  "Jack!"

"Danny, thank God.  We need an ambulance or a helicopter, that would be better."

Danny's face swam into view.  "Sam…hey, you found them."  He was trying to smile at her.  

"She still has a heartbeat but Danny I think…I think she's gone."  She could hear his throat choke up.

Kate's voice, "Don't cry Daddy."

She was being moved, carried by Danny and some rangers out of the woods.  A SUV pulled up.

"The helicopter is on its way."  Vivian was speaking.  Her face hovered over Sam's.  "Dear God."

Marie's voice resounded through.  "Hanna! Kate!"  Samantha could hear her tears and sounds of excitement.  Then: "Jack, what happened to her?"

"She was shot by Addison.  He was trying to shoot Kate.  Samantha got in the way."

Marie's hand went up over her mouth.  She stared at Samantha for a minute.  "Thank you.  Thank you for protecting my baby.  I'll never forget this.  Never."  She turned towards Jack.  "Samantha and I had a nice chat."

Shock was written on Jack's face.  "You did?"

"Yes, we did.  I understand better now."

Another SUV stopped.  Martin quickly getting out.  "Samantha!  What the hell happened?"

Danny took him to one side.

She could still hear Martin's voice.  "Is she dead?  Well, she sure looks it.  How can she be okay!  He shot her in the neck!"

It was then that she realized where her injury laid.  Vivian was still holding a piece of Jack's shirt to the area but Sam had not comprehended that that was the place she was shot.

The sound of the helicopter approaching filled her ears.  It landed and she was moved again. Put into the back of it, instruments hooked up to her.

"Ma'am, can you hear me?"  a paramedic was asking.

She heard Marie's voice, "Jack, go with her. Don't leave her alone right now."

"There is nothing I can do for her…"

"Yes, you can be there for her."

"Marie is telling you to go with Sam, Jack, listen to her," Vivian's voice rose among the confusion.

Jack nestled in beside her taking her hand but she couldn't feel his touch.  "I'm here, I'm right here."

Outside Danny was saying a prayer, his voice carried in to Samantha's ears.

Soon the helicopter lifted off, heading into the sky.

"Mr. Dunne, why isn't she talking?"  Jack asked.

The paramedic answered, "With a gunshot wound in the neck, she might have lost blood flow to the brain.  She could be brain dead.  Or if it nicked her spine, she could be paralyzed.  It might have destroyed her vocal cords.  The doctors will know."

Jack wiped his eyes with his cuff.  "So she's gone then. She doesn't even know I'm here."

"She probably doesn't."

No, I'm here Jack.  I'm here.  I can see you, I can hear you.  I'm here.  I love you.  I know that.  I just can't say it right now.  But I'm here Jack, I'm here.

Jack had paced back and forth in the hospital waiting room.  He couldn't lose her.  He had caused all this by going back to Marie and heading on a family trip.  She had loved him enough to follow him there, to try to help him.  She ended up being practically dead for her troubles.  She had given so much of herself for him, and he had let her down by not giving her anything in return, by walking away.  

"Mr. Malone?"

Jack spun around.  One of Samantha's doctors had entered the waiting room.

"How is she?"

"There is still brain function.  We believe she can hear us and see what is happening around her.  She can't speak at all- the bullet caused blood to flood her voice box…"

"Will she ever be able to talk again?"

"Yes, we believe so.  We are draining the blood now.  She is unable to move."

Jack wiped at his brow. "The bullet hit her spinal cord."

"No, but it was just a fraction away from it.  We were able to remove it but there is great swelling.  Once this has subsided, we expect a full recovery."

'Oh, thank God."  Tears swan out form Jack's eyes.  "Can I see her?"

"Well only let immediate family…"

"Please."

Sam had her own private section of the ICU.  Jack pushed a cloth chair to her bed.  Her eyes were fixed upon the ceiling.

"They tell me you can hear me.  I hope you can, Sam.  Thank you for all that you did.  Thank you.  I …" He paused.  "I love you.  I'm not letting you go again.  I'm not sure what I'm going to do but…doing the right thing is turning out to be wrong…I love you."

She responded in her own mind:  I love you, too.

To be continued… 


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Gone Chapter: 14 Author: Evidence 

Rating: PG-13

Author's Notes: Thanks so much to Sweatergirl for all the betaing!  Thanks also to D for the encouragement and the gang at Maple Street.  I'm repeating thank you again and again but I'm grateful for all the reviews especially when they come from such great writers!  This is the last chapter of the story, hope you enjoy.

Danny waved a paper in front of Vivian's face.  "What is it Danny?"

"All you ever wanted to know about Joshua Addison but were afraid to ask."

Vivian snatched the paper and scanned its contents.  

Danny talked as she read.  "It turns out that Addison was married.  She went to visit him while he was working, probably some romantic late night dinner, and vanished.  No one ever saw or heard from her again."

"Was Addison a suspect?"

"Of course but the Missing Persons Unit that investigated believed it was just random."  Danny shrugged his shoulders.

"And this happened…" Vivian's eyes found her answer on the page, "10 months ago."

"Yup, plenty of time for his fragile physic state to completely break down."

"Those partners of his that he killed…"

"The main suspects in his wife's disappearance until our colleagues cleared them."

Vivian shook her head.  "Martin is questioning Addison now.  Shall we join him?"

"Sounds like a plan."

Vivian knocked on the door before entering.  Martin was boring his eyes into Addison but the park ranger was manically smiling.

"Mr. Addison I would take the smirk off your face.  You have serious charges filled against you," Vivian said.

Danny continued, "Murder of several people, attempted murder, kidnapping…a long road ahead."

"It was worth it."  Addison's eyes went down to the table.

"Why do you say that?"  Martin asked.

"If she had to die than they all had to."

"Who died Mr. Addison?"  Vivian asked.

"My wife."

"How do you know she's dead?" Vivian prompted.

"I…I didn't mean it…I didn't …" The smile was fading.

"Tell us, what didn't you mean."  Martin bit at his lower lip.

"It just…she didn't say she was coming…she wanted to surprise me…a few rangers had been attacked…"

Danny exchanged looks with Martin and Vivian. 

Addison continued, "She was there one minute and gone the next."  Tears ran down his face.

"Did you shoot her?"  Martin asked.

"It was an accident…I jumped the ledge near the waterfall…trying to escape who was coming after me…she thought, she must have thought I wanted to her to follow me."  He grew quiet.  

"She slipped on the rocks and fell into the waterfall."  Danny completed the story.  He could see it being played out in his head.  Addison on alert from attacks his buddies faced, hearing noises behind him, not realizing it's his wife, crossing the waterfall on the slippery rocks he knows so well, his wife slipping as she tried to follow, falling in, never to be seen again.

Addison nodded his head.

"Mr. Addison there is no way you could have saved her.  It was an accident, a freak occurrence.  It was not your fault."  Vivian tried to reassure the unstable man.

"No, it was."  The manicness was gone and replaced by the old Joshua Addison dwelling beneath the surface.  "She loved me too much.  And her love for me ended up with her getting hurt."

The agents in the room looked to each other.  They knew each of them had seen the existing parallel but no one spoke of it.

Vivian said, "Mr. Addison, you need help, we are going to get it for you."

He packed the last of his clothes into a regular brown box.  Marie stood in the doorway observing.  "You can borrow one of my suitcases if you want.  Those shirts are going to be a wrinkled mess."

"It's fine."

Marie sighed deeply and began to turn away.  She stopped and added, "Jack, when you see Samantha tell her thank you again for me."

"I will."

Marie started off but Jack's voice stopped her.  "Marie.  I'm glad we came to this decision together."

"I still love you Jack but I don't want a man who wants someone else."  All bitterness had been erased from her voice.

"I never wanted this to happen Marie…it just did."

"If you had to leave me for someone else, I'm glad it was for Samantha."  She noticed the shock in Jack's eyes.  "I know she'll take care of our girls."

"She will.  Can I pick them up for a movie tomorrow?"  He asked tentatively.

"Of course."  Marie grew silent for a minute.  "Jack, why did you come back home?"

He looked at her.  "When Barry Mashburn held me hostage, he told me I was throwing my family away.  He gave me a second chance by turning himself in and not killing me.  I thought I would give us a second chance as well."

"That was very noble, Jack, but you can't get a second chance when you don't return out of love."  Tears hit her lashes but she continued, "You'll have a second chance now with Samantha, good luck."

He left on that note unsure of what else could be said.

She looked so peaceful sleeping in her hospital bed.  He brushed his hand against her cheek.  It would be a long recovery process but he would be there for it all.  In good times and bad, in sickness and health till death did do them part.  

Her eyes fluttered opened.

"Hey," he said smiling.

"Hey," she said back the best her voice could manage, the vocal cords still healing from the bullet whizzing past them.

"It's done- I moved out."

Sam smiled.  "Good." 

"I love you, Sam."

"I love you, Jack."

He kissed her lips gently.  In her eyes he saw the reflection of the St. Jude medal Chet Collins had given him, hanging above her.  Nothing was ever a hopeless cause, nothing.

The end 


End file.
